Akame Ga Kill! Rewrite
by PKMNMasterLink
Summary: This is a AU of Akame ga Kill with my OC and Fanmade Teigu. It takes place before Night Raid goes east to assassinate Bolic. Will contain major canon divergence
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story takes place before Night Raid goes to the east to assassinate Bolic. This story will not follow Akame ga Kill!'s version of events and will split from the canon**

 **Chapter 1: Mysterious Killer**

A masked person watches, from atop a roof, as the Minister of War crosses into an alley. They smiled as if being handed their birthday presents early. With a flip they landed right across the street from the Minister of War. Lucky for them the streets were unusually empty tonight due to a curfew placed in order to try and catch Night Raid members.

In many ways the Minister of War considered himself a lucky man. He was rich, almost always got what he wanted, was one of the few ministers to have their own handpicked bodyguards, and had still yet to be targeted by Night Raid. He smiled to himself in satisfaction as he stared at the money he had taken from the ungrateful orphans a few blocks away. Not like they deserved it anyone, they were just scum who wallowed in the mud like pigs.

As he continued down the alley he heard a thump behind him. Fear ran up his spine and he turned around to see what it was. _"Oh Crap, it is Night raid isn't it, they have come to kill me,"_ he thought. But when he finally saw the person it wasn't Night Raid's famous Akame, Incursio, or anyone else associated with Night Raid that he knew about. They were no younger than 19, with messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes just barely seen from the eyeholes in his mask. they wore black trench coat, grey tunic, black pants, shoes that resembled slippers, a belt that had weapons strapped to it with a side strap that went from his right hip over his left shoulder and back, a metal shoulder pad painted black, a white mask, and two metallic black gauntlets. Under the person was his two guards, he had with him at the time, dead with the small amount skin seen looking pale and ashen.

With closer inspection of the mask the Minister saw a hand that looked to be painted from blood on the mask. Instantly the Minister became paralyzed with fear of what it represented. Any minister knew that the mask represented the members of a tribe of assassins known as the Red Hand. The group was famous for serving the Empire for generations, however recently the Red Hand was destroyed the Empire, and with the knowledge of the group came the knowledge of their skills. Members of the Red Hand were all trained to kill Teigu users without wielding a Teigu of their own. Only the Chieftain and their Heir would ever wield a Teigu. He didn't know whether any of the Red Hand had survived or if this was just an imposter, but either way he couldn't help but feel terrified. The assassin walked up to the Minister and began to draw sword. The blade had a black hilt and silver blade, with a line of what seemed to be red metal running down the center.

Then the assassin says, "Akai te no sutoraiku!" He then thrusted the blade forward into the Minister's gut. The Minister didn't die instantly as the attacker didn't strike in a lethal area, but he felt as if the blade was slowly tearing away his life. He screamed as his skin became the same ashen pale as his bodyguards. Then he felt as he body fell to the ground with a thud followed by death.

Seryu could hear the scream coming from a nearby alley, when she was doing her patrol. Assuming it was Night Raid she ran towards it dragging her teigu Koro with her. She ran into the alleyway to see three dead bodies, with all three's skin color being pale and ashen. Then she noticed one person who seemed oddly similar to the Minister of War with a injury to the gut. An injury that shouldn't have killed. Her first assumption was it was Akame of Night Raid but upon closer investigation she determined it didn't have the black tattoos left behind by Murasame's cut nor has Murasame ever left its victims ashen and pale. The final thing she saw was a handprint on a nearby wall painted in blood. As far as she knew no one in Night Raid ever did anything like this. Her next thought was who it could be then. After a few moments in thought she decided to confide Esdeath and the Jaegers about the mysterious killing. One of them had ought to know something about this. With a determined nod Seryu ran towards the Palace the location of the Jaegers dragging her poor teigu with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Red Hand**

Tatsumi walked through the Night Raid base still scarred from the sight of Chelsea's head on a stake in the Capital. He walked into the main hall where the rest of Night Raid's members stood around waiting for the next briefing.  
Najenda noticed Tatsumi walk in and said, "Now that everyone is here. Let's get to business. We have gotten reports that the Minister of War was killed last night. All signs point towards the murder was a member of group known as the Red Hand." Most of the group stood there silently confused. Instead though Akame let out a gasp, which seemed very out of character for her.

Mine asked, "Um… Who are the Red Hand?"

Najenda nodded and said, "This was a tribe of people trained to hunt and kill Teigu users without the use of a Teigu. For many generations they have served as the personal assassins of the Emperor. Our mission is to find this member and figure out what is going on."

Leone who per normal asked, "If they kill Teigu users, how will we be able to subdue them without dying?"

Akame instead answered now back to her stoic stare, "We catch them off guard."

Najenda said, "Correct Akame. Now assignments for teams are Mine and Tatsumi, Akame and Leone, Lubbock and Susanoo." Mine and Tatsumi glared at each other and groaned. This caused an audible snicker from Leone.

The Red Hand assassin perched himself on top of the roof of a belltower. After doing this he observed the ongoings below him. He was looking for another target to kill. However right now movement through the city was much tougher. It seemed like the death of the target last night turned a few heads of Imperial Officials. He sighed finding having no such luck. _"It looks as if the night will not bear any fruit,"_ the assassin thought to himself. Not only was he not able to find a target, due to the unwanted attention he had to make sure that his aura was disguised. Giving up his search he began his descent of the building. Reaching the empty streets he took a moment to breathe. He sighed and began to walk down the streets. He touched the mask that covered his face and a strange emotion washed over him. This feeling stopped him dead in his tracks as he tried to comprehend this feeling. He pushed away the feeling and ducked into an alleyway. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down the wall. He heard footsteps coming from the roof above him. He gripped a curved knife connected to his side strap. He then stood up and looked above. The knife was made with a reverse handgrip making it look like he was holding the knife backwards. He saw a stray dog walk into the alleyway and sniff around before leaving. The assassin sighed in relief and put away the blade. He sat there for a while before officially deciding it was okay to move out. He stood up and readjusted his mask. Then he quickly climbed up to the roof and moved along it silently. He reached a large square that normally during the day was bustling to either buy food from the market that was here or to see the latest execution of "traitors and criminals" to the empire. He jumped off the roof and landed in the square and walked toward the center. As he did he felt a rush of wind and felt the cold edge of a blade up against his neck. Not wanting to cause trouble he raised up his hands in surrender. He then slowly turned around to face the owner of the blade as he did the slow movements caused the loose chains of his kusarigamas wrapped around his gauntlets to make little clinking noises. When he finally faced his assailant he recognized them almost immediately.

He muttered in a very distorted version of his voice, "Akame."

Another person who had long blonde hair and other features he obviously noticed said, "Yep the one and only!" Scanning the girl he saw a bottle of booze in the girl's hand.

He responded once again distorting his voice, "Did you need something?" His eyes narrowed and under his mask he grimaced preparing for a fight.

Akame responded coldly, "Are you the one responsible for the assassination of the Minister of War?" He nodded slowly looking for any chance he had to run.

Akame said, "Exactly why did you do it?"

Smirking under his mask the assassin responded, "Why else would I?"

Akame said quickly notifying him that he had hit a nerve, "Your tribe is famous for loyally serving the Empire why now betray them?"

The assassin responded, "Not loyally we only did what we needed to avoid destruction by the Empire. Sadly it seems it wasn't enough."

Akame lowered her sword and asked with confusion, "What do you mean it wasn't enough?" He smiled at the Night Raider's mistake and in a few quick movements he threw down a smoke bomb and ran. He ran through the alleyways and streets till he was sure he escaped. He knew doing that wouldn't leave the best impression on Night Raid, but right now he couldn't risk himself and reason for fighting being revealed. When he looked around he realized he was in the same alleyway as last night when he killed that Minister. As he took a few deep breaths when he heard approaching voices. _"Great can't catch a break can I,"_ He thought. He recognized one voice as the infamous General Esdeath, which lead him to believe the other voice was one of her Jaegers.

"Not good," He muttered as he moved his kusarigamas to his hands. He walked slowly towards the edge of the alley towards voices.

Then Esdeath's voice said, "Night Raid! Get Them!" Confused the Heir peeked out to see Incursio, owned by Night Raid's Bulat, fighting against a giant dog as a girl with a long ponytail swung a giant sword attached to his arm.

"Well here is my chance to make a better impression," He said to himself. He ran out of the alleyway and pulled out a wooden whistle and blew it. The high pitched noise cause the dog to stumble back. He then threw his left kusarigama into the dog's arm and watched the blade embed itself inside. With a jerk of the chain he hooked it around something to make sure it wouldn't come out.

The girl yelled, "Koro! Watch out!" The dog looked at him and charged. As the dog got close he jumped to the opposite side of the arm he had grappled causing the chain to wrap around it's large body of the dog. Getting a better look at it's face he recognized it as the Magical Beast Transformation, Hekatonkheires. Realizing he wouldn't be able to defeat it with just regular weapons he drew his sword the Teigu, The Soul Reaper, Azacleon. He drew the katana and then yanked the chain out of the Teigu's arm. The dog growled and charged him again, this time instead of going for the dog he dodged and ran at the girl. He looked and saw Incursio was occupied with Esdeath. The girl yelled as she swung the giant sword and the assassin dodged.

When he reached her face he yelled, "Akai te no sutoraiku!" As he cleaved his sword and managed to cut her shoulder. When the flat of her blade slammed into him knocking back. Then a yellow stream flew towards her, but the Teigu she called Koro jumped in the way. Cursing in his native language he could hear the footsteps of approaching soldiers. He reached in his belt and pulled out a smoke bomb. He pulled the pin and threw the bomb down. A few seconds later smoke came out of the bomb filling the alleyway. He then took off down the street. He could hear as he got farther the Teigu and girl scrambling to find him. As the smoke cleared they saw him turn down an alleyway. From there he walked up to a "cellar" to the unsuspecting eye, but if he was correct this led into a string of tunnels that he could use to get out of the capital. He took one quick look into the street and confirmed that Night Raid had used the smoke screen to escape as well. Along with that he quickly moved into the cellar then lit a torch. He turned around and shoved aside a bookshelf revealing a passageway. He proceeded down the tunnel ignoring the smell of mold.

After what felt like hours of walking he finally emerged from a cellar of some stables outside the walls of the capital. He sighed in relief that he had navigated the tunnels properly. As he walked he thought of the encounter with the Night Raid members and the Jaegers. He thought, _"Thank goodness Akame didn't recognize me, I'm gonna have be more careful. If my identity gets out there will be more trouble."_ He smirked as he walked into the forest nearby the empire.


End file.
